Guitar Hero: Down the Block Tour
by ScaryDreams10
Summary: Sonic is horribly bored, so he goes to Kait's house. But when Sonic criticizes female rocking, Kait has to teach him a lesson. What lesson is taught? Find out in...... CHAPTER 2! Somewhat a parody of Guitar Hero: World Tour...... I think.


Guitar Hero: Down the Block Tour

It was a Saturday afternoon. Kait was in her brother's room playing "Guitar Hero: World Tour". Unfortunately, the farthest place she actually went was to the kitchen. At this time, she was playing her fifth song, Mr. Crowley:

"_With the thrill of it all_

_You fooled all those people with magic_

_(Yeah) You waited on Satan's call_

_Mr. Charming, did you think you were pure_

_Mr. Alarming, in nocturnal rapport………"_

Kait sung along to the sound of Ozzy Osborne's song of some random dude, apparently named Mr. Crowley. "For some reason, this really sounds a little like a vampire song to me. I don't know why." Kait thought while standing there in her pajamas awaiting her next part. It was only about two seconds before the next round of notes. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "Dang. Camie, could you get that!?" Kait yelled while still playing. Kait's parents were at her brother's wrestling match, and her and Camie didn't want to go. By the way, Camie is her older cousin. She came here to visit the part of the family that was still in Florida. Which was Kait, Kait's brother and parents, and Camie's brothers. The rest were in North Carolina. Camie was in the bathroom. So that meant Kait had to pause her game for a bit. "Never mind. I'll get it." Kait growled to herself.

Kait opened the door. "Sonic? What are you doing here?" Kait asked with a confused face. "Well, I expected a better greeting than that, but if you don't mind, I was horribly bored at home and decided to come here." Sonic explained. "Okay, first of all, sorry for the rude greeting…" Kait started. "Thank you" Sonic interrupted, but gestured for her to go on. "And second, I would expect you to be at Tails' house in your time of boredom." Kait said. "Well, Tails is on a date with Cream." Then Kait listed names in "Sonics' Friends" order.

"Knuckles?"

"He doesn't want to play with me today. Too busy with his 'Rock of the World'."

"Vector?"

"On a mission."

"Rouge?"

"Are you serious? Her idea of 'fun' is strapping me to her bed with a freakin' chain."

"Good point. Amy?"

"I still think Shadow doesn't like me. Therefore, I only encounter them in need. Plus, they're playing with Ella."

"Right. Uh, Silver?"

"He's lives a little too far away for me to run. You know, in the distant future!?"

"I saw him two days ago. He was just hanging out and about."

"Why can't I just stay here!?! I mean, I was so bored, I actually painted my ceiling to watch it dry!! And I watered the lawn so I could watch the grass dry!! THAT'S HOW BORED I AM!! I FEEL I MIGHT ACTUALLY DIE IF I DON'T PLAY WITH SOMEONE!!" Sonic whined. P.S. the list is over. "Fine. I'm playing Guitar Hero….." "OH! I wanna play!" Sonic interrupted. "If you would've let me finish, I was going to say that you can play with Little's guitar, and I'll use mine." Kait finished. "YAY!" Sonic said jumping up. Kait gave him a confused look. "See! I was SO bored, I get excited at this kind of stuff. IT'S TAKING OVER ME! WE MUST HURRY!" Sonic said running over to my brother's room. "No, I think it's just the shrunken raisin he calls his brain." Kait mumbled to herself as she shut and locked the front door.

"Oh! Were you playing this song!?" Sonic asked pointing to the screen. "Oh my gosh you ARE bored. You're acting like a freakin' five year old!" Kait said looking at him. "OMG! THE PROCESS IS PROGRESSING!! DO SOMETHING! PPLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSS!!!! Sonic begged. "What am I supposed to do!?!" Kait asked with her eyes widened, also trying to get beggar-boy off of her. "PLAY WITH ME!!!!" Sonic yelled. "What's with all the yelling!?" Camie came in and asked. "Sonic is helplessly bored and is VERY LOUDLY asking me to play with him….. or else he'll die, so he says." Kait explained, with Sonic still holding on to her. Camie and Kait both look at Sonic. "Alrighty then." Camie says before walking out and shutting the door. Kait is still looking at Sonic. He looks up slowly and cheeses. Kait raises an eyebrow. Sonic giggles and let's go. Kait rolls her eyes.

_Minutes Later……_

Kait and Sonic are rockin' out the audience. The virtual audience, that is. They're playing head to head, on medium, playing guitar. "Man, you're pretty good." Sonic said. "Thanks. Not too bad yourself." Kait replied. "I just might have to take back what I said about girls on Guitar Hero." Sonic said, bopping his head to the beat. "And what exactly was it that you said." Kait asked, doing a mad solo. "Well…. crap…… uh. Oh yeah, I said that since there are mostly guy rockers, and that I am MADLY awesome on here, I thought guys were better rockers." Sonic said, jumping up and down. He was also humming, since he didn't actually know all the words. "Hey, hey, hey! You hold it right there. (pauses game)" "Hey I was totally solo-ing right there!" Sonic said. "I don't care! You saw how good I was. You also saw that there were female rockers to chose from." Kait said un-pausing the game. "That I did, but I still think guys are rocky-er." Sonic protested. "Okay, 1: Rocky-er, ain't a word. 2: I will smoke you like the little cocky chicken, that, you, are!" Kait said, all up in his face. "Oh, ho, ho. Do I hear a…. challenge?" Sonic asked, equally in Kait's face. "You are so ON, MAN!" Kait said, pointing a finger in his face. "This Saturday, my house, 4:30pm. And bring your guitar." Sonic said, putting out his hand. "I will so be there. And make sure the others are there." Kait said, shaking his hand. "You get Knuckles, Tails, Cream, and Silver. I'll get Shadow, Amy and Rouge. K?" Kait suggested. "K." Sonic said. Then he sped off to tell his share.

I smell a challenge!


End file.
